The IOS Job
by DolfynRider
Summary: Parker is on a mission...but can she pull off The IOS Job?


**The IOS Job**

**© 2009 – DolfynRider**

**TITLE: **The IOS Job

**FANDOM: **Leverage

**RATING: **M

**PAIRING: **Sophie/Parker

**SUMMARY: **A night of dancing leads to...a night of dancing.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Leverage, just wish I did.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Parker yelled. As she rushed into her office, putting some papers away, wanting to catch Sophie before she left. She knew she put the papers in the wrong file, but she figured she'd sort them out later, or in the morning, or...never, probably.

"I don't know, all the boys have gone home," Sophie called back, "What_ is _there to do?" She yelled back. Looking up at her doorway, she realized she didn't have to shout as Parker was now standing there.

"Let's go out," Parker said, dragging the brunette, arm in arm, towards the door, "Maybe we can tackle the IOS job together."

"The...what?" Sophie asked.

"Huh?" Parker asked her.

"The...what job...Nate hasn't mentioned..." Sophie faltered then gave up, it was Parker after all.

*****

They stepped into a club an hour later, Sophie having to dress in the 'perfect' outfit while Parker sat waiting, rolling her eyes every now and then. Parker did admire her for the effort, though. She was the hottest woman in the club. All eyes were on Sophie as soon as they walked in the door.

They walked out to the dance floor and Sophie let loose. Hips grinding and swirling in time to the music, Parker was riveted, almost forgetting to dance herself. She felt Sophie tug on her arm, "Where the hell are we?"

Parker smiled, "A club, now, let's dance."

Sophie's eyes scanned the crowd as Parker came towards her and moved her body to the beat. She noticed that there weren't any men and women dancing with each other. "Parker!" she hissed, "This is a..."

Parker smirked at her, "Yeah, and I love it here," she said as several women came up to her, hugging her, then looking at Sophie, they'd all smile sadly as Parker yelled to them. Sophie couldn't hear what she was saying above the music, but she had a strange feeling Parker was telling them she was with her.

In time, Sophie finally let her guard down and got used to her strange surroundings, letting herself get lost in the music. Everyone was having a great time, the music was awesome, and soon, she was buying Parker a few drinks.

"Do you come here a lot?" Sophie asked as they hit the bathroom for the third time that night. The drinks seemed to be going through her instantly, though Parker was unaffected in any way, shape or form.

"After every job...sometimes even during jobs, if we're done for the day early enough," Parker told her, now staring at her, "Now, can we work on the IOS job?"

Sophie, now washing her hands, turned towards her, water still running, hands dripping water into th sink, "Okay, I give, what in the hell is the IOS job?"

"Hmm...maybe you're not ready yet," Parker smiled at her and grabbed the door handle. She was out of the bathroom a moment before her movement could register in Sophie's mind. Quickly, Sophie dried her hands and chased after the blond.

It wasn't a very long chase. The club was small, and she could see Parker's blond head, already bouncing around on the dance floor again.

Sophie grabbed her hand and spun her around, "PARKER! Focus!"

"I am a camera," Parker told her, then dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Cam...what?" Sophie looked at her, utterly confused.

"You said focus...you need to focus a camera..." Parker looked at her like she should have gotten it.

Sophie ignored her, "So, what is the IOS job?"

"I'd tell you, but...well..." Parker trailed off.

"But then you'd have to...kill me?" Sophie asked.

"I could never kill you, Sophie," Parker told her.

"Not what I...ohhhhh whatever! Let's dance, it's almost closing time," Sophie told her, as she once again started swaying to the music.

"How drunk are you, Sophie?" Parker asked, moving in close to her.

"I don't know. One more Long Island Iced Tea and I just might sleep with _you_," Sophie joked.

"Really??" Parker asked, a little too excitedly, and in an instant, she was gone.

At this point, Sophie wasn't about to chase her. One of her favorite songs had some on. She grabbed onto one of the poles supporting a corner of the dance floor and flung her body around it seductively.

Parker was making her way back to the floor when she saw her co-worker and almost dropped the drink she was carrying. Sophie's amazing looks and killer body coupled with the suggestive moves she was doing was starting to make Parker wet.

Carefully, she made her way towards Sophie, handing her the tall glass, "Here ya go."

Sophie took a long sip then she glanced at the drink, then back to Parker, realizing what Parker had just done. "Parker...I didn't mean that literally."

"I know," she said softly, "But, you are spending the night at my house tonight. You parked there and I'm not about to let you drive home in the condition you're in."

Sophie smiled, thinking Parker was thoughtful for once, "You're probably right. I'd be a hazard to myself as well as others right now....why is the room spinning?" she asked, as she made for a table as the song ended.

'Because you're blitzed?" Parker joked, "Come on, let's get you up and to my place, now. Avoid the traffic," she reached out a hand and Sophie took it.

Parker half-pushed, half-dragged Sophie through her door. Sophie stumbled several times in the elevator alone and there wasn't even anything to trip over. Yet, every time it stopped as others got off, Parker had to hold her so she didn't fall over.

Once inside, Parker closed the door and locked it. Then she had to drag Sophie back to her room. She was in the middle of undressing the brunette when Sophie's hand stopped her, "Parker...this isn't a good idea."

"Would you relax, I'm just trying to get you comfortable," Parker told her, holding up a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, "You don't want to sleep in that outfit." The blond couldn't help noticing Sophie's pert nipples as she removed Sophie's bra, tossing it to the floor.

She couldn't resist. She tried to steer Sophie to the bed and accidentally-on-purpose brushed her fingers across one of those delicious-looking little buds. Sophie moaned quietly, pushing her body into Parker's touch.

"Sophie!" Parker hollered.

"What? Oh, sorry, Parker, but your hand..." Sophie trailed off, seeing the look in Parker's eyes.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Parker asked her. She'd wanted to know for some time but was afraid Sophie would get shy or just plain avoid the question. Now that Sophie was drunk, she might have a better shot of getting an honest answer out of her.

"No, I've been less than adventurous in that department," Sophie said.

"Would you like to be?" Parker asked her.

"Like to be what?" Sophie countered.

"More adventurous...in that department," Parker said quietly.

"I don't know, Parker. I haven't been adventurous at _all_," Sophie finally admitted.

"What do you mean 'at all', Sophie?" Parker questioned.

"I mean, I...I con people, I steal things, not exactly time for a relationship," Sophie said, as Parker finally had her naked and was trying to tuck her into bed. No easy feat as Sophie was less than helpful so Parker had to manipulate her every move, even when she was just unbuttoning Sophie's pants.

Parker finally got her to sit on the bed, Sophie grabbed some pillows to prop herself up on so they could talk. "So? I'm not looking for a relationship."

Sophie looked at her, "Parker, you don't understand...I...I'm...I'm a tease. I flirt. I know guys - okay and some women, too - like looking at my body. Yeah, I've kissed a lot of guys, and even a couple of those women, before. I've fooled around a bit, of course, but...I've never actually..." her voice trailed off as the meaning sunk in for Parker.

"You're still a..." Parker asked, completely shocked.

Sophie just nodded and hung her head.

"Then the IOS job is _perfect_ for you," Parker said, evil glint in her eyes.

Sophie smiled at her, then looked down, "Parker, why am I naked..." she looked around "...and in your bed?"

"You're drunk and I'm not about to let you go driving off into the night," Parker told her, wondering if she'd just lost her chance.

"Oh, right," Sophie said, grabbing her head, "Heeey, neat trick!" Sophie laughed.

"What?" Parker asked her, confused, trying to look at the point where Sophie's eyes were focused.

"The room is spinning again," Sophie told her.

"Wow, you really are toast," Parker giggled, "Though I know what can help."

She pressed her lips to Sophie's briefly. Sophie closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. They fluttered open as Parker pulled away and Sophie sighed. "Why'd you stop?"

"I didn't think you'd want to continue," Parker shrugged.

Sophie thought for a moment, "I do."

"Does this mean we're married?" Parker asked, giggling again, "No, I'd have to say that, too."

Sophie, even drunk, just rolled her eyes at Parker, now sitting even closer to her on the bed. The movement made her even more dizzy though, so she just closed her eyes.

In a single, quick, fluid movement, Parker's lips were on hers again, this time kissing her deeply. Their tongues colliding as their mouths opened. Sophie pulled back slightly to lick Parker's upper lip, then nipped at her bottom lip.

Parker groaned, then let her hands wander down Sophie's body. As her hand now grabbed onto one of Sophie's breasts, Sophie arched her back off the pillows. Parker's hand paused only for a moment, then slid down further. She scraped her nails down Sophie's ribs and Sophie thrust her chest out more.

Once Parker's hand roamed down to her thighs, Sophie's hips went up to grind into her. She wanted to feel Parker's hands on her...in her...but was still slightly too drunk to form the words needed to convey her feelings.

Parker understood though, she looked at Sophie now, "Are you sure?" Sophie just nodded. "I don't want to hurt you," Parker told her. In response, Sophie grabbed at the hand playing so close to her, and pushed Parker into her.

Parker thrust in and out slowly at first. She didn't want to rush this. She wanted to enjoy every inch of the brunette's flesh, savor every touch, every taste, every sound that came out of Sophie's hot mouth. She certainly wasn't quiet, and Parker hadn't really even started on her yet.

As she lay next to her, her body coming alive, the alcohol was wearing off and while that fog had lifted, she was in a different type of haze now. How she'd live this long without ever feeling this kind of pleasure was beyond her, but Goddess, she was loving it. Thrusting her hips against Parker's hand, she reached out to pull the blond closer to her.

Their lips met again, tongues attacking with force, each trying to be in control. When Parker started sucking gently on her tongue, she tumbled over the edge, crying out her pleasure as she ground her hips harder against Parker's hand.

Parker was no where near done with her, though. Sophie was so wet, it should have been easy to add another finger into her, but her fingertips met a bit of resistance and she wondered if she could do it. She'd never been with a virgin before and she was trying not to go too fast.

Again, Sophie's own hand snaked down. Parker watched as Sophie rubbed her clit for a few seconds, then grabbed Parker's hand, she took aim at herself, and slammed 3 of Parker's fingers into herself.

Parker could feel the liquid running out of her and knew it wasn't just that Sophie was turned on. She moved down Sophie's body, trying to take it slowly, but giving up, just grazing her teeth against various parts of Sophie as she descended. Though with the sounds falling from Sophie's mouth let Parker know she didn't seem to care how slow she took it.

Now resting her head between Sophie's legs, all Parker could do was stare. Hand still moving in and out, Sophie watched Parker. She was starting to get a little uncomfortable. She loved the feeling, but Parker's eyes were...different, somehow. She wasn't sure of the expression on Parker's face, either.

Before she could think about it any longer, Parker's mouth was on her. Sucking her clit into her mouth. Parker's hand still thrusting in and out of her. Sophie tried to lay still, but the feelings were making her lose control of her own body.

Sophie's back arched off the bed, then her hips, as her thighs clamped together around Parker's head. Parker had no intention of going anywhere, so she didn't mind. Once in a while, she'd dip her tongue lower, almost getting it inside of Sophie while her fingers were still pounding the brunette.

Sophie started to worry about Parker. She was bleeding a little, after all, yet Parker didn't seem to mind. As Parker curled the tips of her fingers, Sophie lost it. She moaned out Parker's name repeatedly, louder and louder as wave after glorious wave crashed over her. The orgasm so powerful, she almost pushed Parker's fingers out of her.

As Parker removed her fingers, she looked down. Noticing there were still a few traces of blood, Parker bowed her head again, licking at the small drops, then licking her fingers. Sophie tasted so good, she didn't want to stop, but she knew she had to give Sophie time to rest.

"Parker, can I ask you something?" Sophie finally said, once her breathing had returned to normal.

"I guess, " Parker told her.

"I want an answer this time," Sophie warned, 'Or I'm not helping you," she said, as she started playing with Parker's tiny body, slowly pinching a nipple, which made Parker gasp.

"Anything...I'll answer anything...just don't stooop," Parker drew out the last word as Sophie nipped at her neck.

"What in the hell is the IOS job?" Sophie asked.

"My code name for tonight," Parker said as Sophie's hand was now traveling down her body. Parker refrained from putting her hand on Sophie's to guide it where she wanted it.

"Code name for...?" she asked, confused, "What does IOS stand for?"

"Introducing Oral Stimulation," Parker smirked at her, just as Sophie's hand brushed against her clit. She moaned, "And you didn't get much of that. I promise, I'll take my time later," she said, as they fell into another long, hard kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
